<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princess Iskall by Phantom_Nightz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278540">Princess Iskall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz'>Phantom_Nightz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kinda, Pranks, Princess Iskall, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, he owns it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iskall gets kidnapped by Doc and Ren.... yeah, just read the title XD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is probably the only story I've written so far that's made me laugh while writing it. XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a peaceful day on the hermitcraft server. Mumbo and Grian were in the barge talking while Grian restocked. It was going all fine when they heard the chats going off.</p>
<p>
  <em>&lt;Docm77&gt; ISKALL GET BACK HERE</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; no</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Renthedog&gt; ISKALL</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; I don't wanna</em>
</p>
<p>"What is going..." Grian started but quickly looking up when he heard rockets going off and realizing what all the ruckus was about, "on."</p>
<p>
  <em>&lt;Grian&gt; why is Iskall in a princess dress?</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Docm77&gt; Nothing that you need to know right now</em><br/>
<em>&lt;MumboJumbo&gt; If this is some kind of prank, not everyone wants to see that</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; What're you insinuating Mumbo</em><br/>
<em>&lt;MumboJumbo&gt; Just change back to your normal self</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; PRINCESS-SKALL!</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Grian&gt; Good lord, is someone chasing him down?</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Renthedog&gt; we're trying</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; and how is that working</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Renthedog&gt; it's not</em>
</p>
<p>Grian and Mumbo laughed at their reactions in the chat. Only to stop when Iskall came running in.</p>
<p>"Iskall. Go. Change." Mumbo said slightly sternly and still slightly laughing.<br/>
"I don't wanna!" Iskall whined spinning around in his dress. Only to run away behind Mumbo when Doc and Ren ran in breathless.</p>
<p>"Iskall... Come on dude." Ren muttered.<br/>
"No." Iskall said, Mumbo shook his head with a light snicker and shoved Iskall in front of him. <br/>
"Prank gone wrong?" Grian smirked.<br/>
"I don't wanna hear it." Doc groaned half-heartedly. He walked over to Iskall and grabbed his arm.<br/>
"Why did you guys dress him up in that?" Grian asked.<br/>
"Retaliation for what he did to our bases." Ren responded.<br/>
"What he do?"<br/>
"Grian chickens and Bumbos." Doc mumbled slightly dragging Iskall, leaving the barge.</p>
<p><br/>
"How long do you think before he'll take it off?" Mumbo asked.<br/>
"Oh please. You know he's gonna own it. Eighteen diamonds says, He'll walk around in that for a week before taking it off. I just can't wait to see the finished product." Grian chuckled going back to the stock boxes and restocking.<br/>
"Don't encourage them." Mumbo chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours later Mumbo and Grian were in Grians' mansion in the jungle. Just hanging out taking a break from working. Just to open the chats and find something odd.</p>
<p>
  <em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; ISKALL STAY OUT OF THE REDSTONE DUDE</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; That's Princess-skall to you Mr. Admin</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; Don't play cute with me</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; :-P Make me<br/>
&lt;Xisuma&gt; Iskall so help me</em>
</p>
<p>Grian looked up from the chats, "Oh dear. This doesn't seem like the best thing." He chuckled, going back to the chats.</p>
<p>
  <em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; Grian, Mumbo, where are you guys</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Docm77&gt; If he visits you can you kill him for us?</em><br/>
<em>&lt;MumboJumbo&gt; G's mansion</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; omw stay there</em>
</p>
<p>"He's totally gonna own this for the next week." Mumbo said, "You were right."<br/>
"Let him have his moment." Grian chuckled.</p>
<p>A few minutes later Iskall flew in. He was wearing a pink princess dress and kitted in what looked like thirty pounds of make-up.</p>
<p>"Hello boys!" Iskall greeted, overly hyper.<br/>
"You look absolutely ridiculous." Mumbo said walking up to Iskall.<br/>
"Don't tell a princess that." Iskall said, forgetting Grian was around. "Wait... Where'd Grian go?"</p>
<p>Grian being the sneaky devil he is, planted an anvil above Iskall and dropped it. It killed him on impact. Mumbo burst out laughing, Grian did the same and glided down to him.</p>
<p>"Well that was amusing." Mumbo said.<br/>
"You should've seen what we did to Scar in the upside-down." Grian chuckled.</p>
<p>
  <em>Iskall85 was squished by falling anvil</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; Traitor</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; lol</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Docm77&gt; get rekt Swede</em><br/>
<em>&lt;GTWScar&gt; who killed him?</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Grian&gt; me, snuck around with an anvil.</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; gg traitor, there will be reprocustions</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Grian&gt; try me.</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; &gt;.&gt; Game on.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those who wanna join my discord! https://discord.gg/C5ax2pX</p><p>Just some shameless self-promotion lol I honestly just love talking to people who share the same interests as me, so PLEASE if you do wanna chat, please feel free to join my discord server or join me on Twitter at @NightzPhantom Instagram is up as well! phantom_nightz</p><p>Okay enough of that. Story time!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That same night when everyone was asleep, Iskall was up late. He was working on a 'special' project for Grian, and Mumbo for selling him out. Once he was done with the outfits, he plopped them in secret dispensers and put them by their beds where they'll wake up. Now all he had to do was wait.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Grian woke up slightly earlier than he wanted to, but the sun was beaming in his eyes, assaulting every little thought of vision. He stretched as he threw his legs over the bed and stood up. He was too tired to hear the click of the dispenser. As he walked outside, he flew over to Scars. He thought his sweater felt a little more airy than usual but he didn't pay any attention to it.</p><p> </p><p>"Scar?! Scar are you awake?" Grian called at the front of Larry, stealing the door as he walked in. </p><p>"Downstairs Grian!" Scar called up. Grian climbed down the ladder and greeted him, though he didn't get a hello or anything back, only a burst of laughter.</p><p>"What're you laughing at?" Grian asked crossing his arms.</p><p>"You look good in a dress." Scar chuckled. Grian cocked and eyebrow and gave a confused look.</p><p>"What're you talk.... NO." Grian started but then realized quickly what was happening as he looked in a nearby mirror. He noticed that he was in something that was like a sweater-dress. <em>No wonder it felt like my sweater was more airy. I didn't even notice that he did this! How?! </em>Grian groaned as he opened the chats.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; nice get-up Mumbo<br/>
&lt;MumboJumbo&gt; thanks?<br/>
&lt;Grian&gt; MUMBO. WE NEED TO CHAT.<br/>
&lt;Grian&gt; NOW.<br/>
&lt;GTWScar&gt; Idk... It's a good look on you both<br/>
&lt;Grian&gt; SCAR. NOT HELPING.</em>
</p><p>Grian gave Scar a glare as he hustled out of the giant snail.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Grian&gt; ISKALL WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SWEATER<br/>
&lt;MumboJumbo&gt; what?<br/>
&lt;MumboJumbo&gt; Oh. Now I see it. ISKALL YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE<br/>
&lt;Iskall85&gt; ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As Grian flew hastily over to Mumbos' stumbling a little as he landed, he chuckled a little when he saw Mumbo wearing a bright blue dress.</p><p>"Iskall is so dead." Mumbo grumbled.</p><p>"You're telling me mate." Grian said rolling his eyes. "This is absolutely ridiculous!" </p><p>"He's saying things in chat again." Mumbo said slightly annoyed.</p><p>"Oh void." Grian replied rolling his eyes opening the chats.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; do you guys like your new outfits?<br/>
</em>
  <em>&lt;Grian&gt; ...<br/>
&lt;Iskall85&gt; Are you gonna kill me again<br/>
&lt;Grian&gt; In a heart beat.<br/>
&lt;GTWScar&gt; brutal<br/>
&lt;MumboJumbo&gt; -.-<br/>
&lt;Grian&gt; If a another prank war starts, it's Iskalls' fault this time.<br/>
&lt;Xisuma&gt; oof<br/>
&lt;Iskall85&gt; HEY<br/>
&lt;MumboJumbo&gt; Don't start a war<br/>
&lt;Cubfan135&gt; but it was fun last time<br/>
&lt;ImpulseSV&gt; You were just spectating<br/>
&lt;Tango&gt; you don't get a say</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"How do you wanna kill him?" Mumbo asked.</p><p>"How about a pitfall that'll land him at half a heart and we kill him with Diorite?" Grian suggested, Mumbo chuckled and agreed. </p><p> </p><p>As Mumbo got started on the pit trap, Grian went off and grabbed some diorite and renamed it, <em>his hatred of diorite. </em>He chuckled as he remembered when he and Impulse killed him with 'The Ride of His Life', gosh was that hilarious. Grian flew down to Mumbo who was standing on top of the hole trap. The two traveled to the bottom and sent a couple messages in chat, by this time they've changed back to their normal attire.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&lt;Grian&gt; iskall come to Mumbos<br/>
</em>
  <em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; are you gonna kill me?<br/>
&lt;Grian&gt; no<br/>
&lt;Iskall85&gt; omw<br/>
&lt;Grian&gt; cool there's a small hole you can.. climb down<br/>
&lt;Iskall85&gt; that sounds very suspicious<br/>
&lt;Grian&gt; eh it's fine, we'll be waiting for you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later Iskall fell down the hole screaming.</p><p>"Oh hey guys." Iskall greeted, Grian walked up to him and punched him with the diorite, killing him immediately.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Iskall85 was slain by Grian using [His Hatred of Diorite]<br/>
&lt;ImpulseSV&gt; Was that a reference to the season finale of season 6<br/>
&lt;MumboJumbo&gt; yup<br/>
&lt;Iskall85&gt; omega troll<br/>
&lt;Grian&gt; that was payback<br/>
&lt;MumboJumbo&gt; put us in dresses again, and we'll set you up in an infinite death loop<br/>
&lt;Iskall85&gt; oh no I'm so scared<br/>
&lt;GTWScar&gt; don't test them Iskall, Grian did that to me a couple weeks ago with BDubs<br/>
&lt;BdoubleO100&gt; worth it<br/>
&lt;GTWScar&gt; -.-<br/>
&lt;Tango&gt; do we have to worry about a war<br/>
&lt;Iskall85&gt; yes<br/>
&lt;Grian&gt; no<br/>
&lt;Tango&gt; Xisumaaaaaaaa they're talking about war again<br/>
&lt;Xisuma&gt; Tango, bugger off<br/>
&lt;Tango&gt; :(<br/>
&lt;Iskall85&gt; lol get nerfed<br/>
&lt;MumboJumbo&gt; Iskall, shut up, you don't get to talk XD<br/>
&lt;Iskall85&gt; :( ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed, also I'mma just say two of my professors are just straight up savages.</p><p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hoped you enjoyed this slightly dumb story lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>